Secrets & Surprises
by moogy5
Summary: Love thy enemy. That's what was said and that is what happened. I'm horrible at summaries. Please read and review.


"Harry? Are you even listening?" Hermione looked over at Ron. He gave a small shrug.

"What are you staring at, mate?" He asked glancing in the same direction his friend was. Ron noticed that at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was staring in their direction with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Ron's gaze flickered over to his friend beside him. The same emotion was in his eyes. Harry came back to life when Hermione nudged his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" She asked concerned.

Harry took a moment to answer, but when he did, he answered with the complete truth.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." And he was, because he knew something they didn't, but soon would.

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room reading through his potions book. Pansy and Blaise were seated opposite each other in the leather armchairs set in the corner of the room.

"I just feel like he's hiding something from us." Pansy whispered, her eyes gesturing across the room to the ice prince. "What do you think?"

Blaise looked over at the blond.

"He has been a bit jumpy lately."

Draco chuckled to himself. The plan was working perfectly.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall nervously.

"Calm down, 'Mione." Ron said reaching for another piece of chicken. "He's probably fallen asleep studying for N.E.W.T's."

She nodded, though unconvinced. Harry wasn't there for supper and neither was Malfoy. Nothing good could happen in this scenario.

"A couple days ago I heard him talking to someone in the owlry." Seamus whispered. "He said something along the lines of 'It's going to be the biggest surprise of their lives.'"

"So you know the plan?" He asked as they walked toward the giant doors. The blond nodded, giving the boy beside him a large grin.

"3…" He said, putting a hand on the door.

"2…" Replied the other, placing an arm around the boy's waist.

"1" They said together bursting open the door.

The doors slammed open revealing the two 'missing' boys. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Harry and Draco made their way to the head table.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, we would like to make an announcement."

The headmaster gave a small chuckle, ignoring the looks of disgust on the other staff members faces.

"It looks like the plan worked, Harry. Proceed."

Harry gave a nod and turned around to face the range of expressions on their classmate's faces. Draco and Harry shared a laugh as Ron's face changed from a look of confusion to shock. Once they were able to catch their breath, they spoke again.

"As you all know," Started Harry, "I am Harry Potter and the young man beside me is Draco Malfoy. You also know of the rivalry that has been going on between not only us personally, but our houses as well."

Draco looked over at Harry with a hungry expression in his eyes.

"Just wait." Harry told the blond boy. He turned back to the waiting students in front of them. "What you don't know is that we have been keeping a secret from all of you. And, well, long story short, me and Draco have been-"

"Oh, fuck this!" Draco cut off Harry mid-sentence grasping him by the shoulders. "Actions speak louder than words."

He smashed his lips to Harry's, a simple kiss soon becoming a battle for dominance. The only thing separating the two was a low cough from the head table.

"Now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have given us the entertainment of the evening," Snape drawled, "May we please presume with our supper?"

"A fucking Slytherin, Harry?" The frizzy haired girl screeched. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry smirked, looking across the room at the taller boy. A similar scene was playing out at the Slytherin table.

"Well, well, Ms. Granger, I didn't know you swear." He teased to an angry Hermione. "Yes a Slytherin."

Ron laughed out loud.

"Come off it, mate. It's a bit late for April fools." When he didn't get a reply, his face sunk. "But how, mate? How did you even start?"

Harry stared at his friend debating whether to tell him or not.

"You know, Ron, I think I'll save you the dirty details." He winked to emphasize his point.


End file.
